le raprochement
by marley7799
Summary: après l'enlévement de Nick les csi se raprochent
1. Chapter 1

« _Je veux récupérer mon équipe_ » lâcha Grissom à Ecklie

Ils venaient juste de sortir Nick de son cercueil de verre. Ils l'avaient retrouvé juste à temps, juste avant le pire.

« _Sara heureusement que tu as su faire la liaison entre la fille et cette pépinière, si pas on aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé Nick_, dit Catherine.

Ce qui étonna Sara, car en général les 2 femmes n'étaient pas du genre à se faire des compliments, surtout depuis l'affaire de maltraitance d'un mari envers sa femme russe. L'altercation qu'avait eu Sara avec Catherine à l'époque avait conduit à sa suspension, et avait bien faillit lui coûter sa place au sein de la police scientifique.

« _C'est un travail d'équipe qui a permis de le retrouver, si on y avait pas tous travaillé le pire n'aurait peut-être pas pu être évité,_ répondit Sara

« _T'as bien raison_, dit Greg, _et viens là que je t'embrasse_, et il serra Sara dans ses bras.

Après que Grissom lui ai sourit et mis la main sur l'épaule, Catherine fut rappeler à l'ordre pas Warrick qui lui aussi réclama un peu de réconfort. Ce que Catherine n'hésita pas à lui offrir le sourire aux lèvres.

Greg lâcha son étreinte et Sara eu pris à peine un peu de distance, qu'elle se retrouva à son étonnement dans les bras de Grissom. Surprise, elle ne su comment réagir, il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle ne pu bouger les bras, les laissant ballant le long de son corps.

« _Mon Dieu ça aurait pu être vous_ ! » , lui chuchota t'il au creux de l'oreille.

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un veut accompagner l'agent Stockes dans l'ambulance_ ? demanda l'EMT, ce qui ramena grissom sur terre et il desserra ses bras.

« _Oui moi_, dit warrick, _enfin si ça ne dérange personne_ ?

Les membres de l'équipe n'y voyaient aucun problème car ils savaient bien l'amitié forte qui unissait les deux hommes.

«_ De toute façon on va suivre l'ambulance, Sara vous venez avec moi ?_ demanda Catherine

«_ Oui bien sur_

« _Bien, bon je crois que je vais faire la route avec grissom, ça vous va ?_ demanda Greg

« _Euh,… oui naturellement de toute façon je crois qu'aucun de nous ne serra tranquille tant que nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles rassurantes de nick._

De toute façon, grissom avait besoin d'être dans un véhicule différent de Sara car il n'avait pas encore réalisé son geste, ni sa parole si spontanée.

Les deux hommes firent le voyage quasi en silence, Greg avait bien essayé de parler à son supérieur mais celui-ci n'avait répondu que par des hochements de tête. Il en conclut que grissom était encore sous le choc du kidnapping de nick. Mais ce qui laissé Grissom pensif était la sensation d'avoir eu Sara pour la première fois dans ses bras.

« _Sara, je crois que dans des cas comme celui-ci on se rend compte de l'importance que nous avons chacun l'un pour l'autre et je pense que nous devrions en profiter pour faire table rase du passé et repartir sur de bonnes bases, t'es d'accord ?_

« _Oui Catherine, tu as raison, oui ça doit être ça on se rend compte qu'on tient aux autres._ Avait-elle réfléchi tout haut.

Sara, en pensant à ce que cath venait de dire, supposa que ce fut ce que grissom avait ressenti quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras, et que ce fut parce que c'était elle la plus proche de lui à ce moment qu'il l'avait étreinte. Après tout cela aurait pu être catherine. Mais la phrase qu'il avait dite lui revenait encore et encore à l'esprit.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se précipitèrent tous vers Warrick qui les attendait dans le couloir des urgences.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai vu le docteur. Nick est hors de danger, il lui faudra juste beaucoup de repos et une thérapie après avoir été enfermé aussi longtemps dans un espace aussi restreint_ »

A cette bonne nouvelle, les csi eurent un soupir de soulagement.

_« Je pense qu'après autant d'émotions et d'énervement mon estomac réclame un repas copieux, ça tente quelqu'un ?_

_« Je suis partante,_ répondit Sara à Catherine

_« Moi aussi mon estomac réclame nourriture_

_« Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire Greg, tu manges tout le temps ! warrick, grissom vous êtes des nôtres ?_ demanda cath espérant bien que warrick accepterait

_« J'aurais volontiers accepté, mais j'aimerais contacter les parents de Nick pour les rassurer et dire où nous sommes, je vais veiller sur mon ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent._

« _Grissom ???_

«_ Euh, oui pourquoi pas après tout nous formons une famille qui vient de vivre une dure_ _épreuve, cela nous détendra peut-être d'être ensemble_.

« Nous formons une famille » repensa Sara, c'est bien ce qu'elle craignait, l'étreinte de grissom n'avait été qu'un geste familier, banal qu'il aurait pu avoir envers n'importe quel membre de l'équipe.

Ils saluèrent warrick, et grissom demanda qu'au moindre changement de situation il soit prévenu.

Après tergiversation, ils décidèrent d'aller manger au dîner restaurant, après tout rien de tel qu'un endroit familier pour se réconforter, de plus Greg avait insisté pour avoir son double hamburger frites.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, bien que ne s'empêchant de penser qu'ils auraient très bien pu retrouver leur ami trop tard.

Ils retracèrent les événements des dernières heures avec soulagement. Qui aurait pu un jour penser que le père d'une fille condamnée, suite à une de leurs enquêtes, aurait pu vouloir se venger sur eux.

Sara assise en face de cath, avait pour voisin de banquette greg qui n'hésita pas à passer son bras autour du cou de Sara en signalant qu'un tel événement permettait de se rapprocher.

« _Oh la ! bas les pattes, se rapprocher oui mais pas physiquement_, lâcha Sara en retirant la main de Greg de son épaule.

En fait, elle avait senti le regard de grissom depuis le début du dîner, et celui-ci n'avait presque pas dit une parole, juste tout au plus rigolé à quelques pitreries de greg.

« _Je me sens fatiguée et une bonne nuit de repos s'impose je crois pour tous. Ma voiture est restée au labo, quelqu'un pourrait me raccompagner ?_ demanda Sara

« _Oui moi_, rétorqua grissom immédiatement. _Le labo est sur ma route et Cath et Greg habitent à l'opposé et je pense que nous avons tous hâte de rentrer chez nous._

Sara fut mal à l'aise, allait-il lui parler de son étreinte, mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser car il était vrai que Greg et Cath n'habitaient pas dans la même direction et qu'ils devaient certainement avoir la même envie qu'elle : une bonne douche bien chaude et une longue nuit de sommeil.

La suite bientôt si ça vous plait…


	2. Chapter 2

« Dure épreuve n'est-ce pas ? Ce fut grissom qui rompit le silence en premier.

« Hm, euh oui excusez moi je pensais à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, répondit Sara

« Oui on bien faillit le perdre, vous allez bien Sara ?

« Oui c'est juste que toute cette histoire. Je sais pas c'est tellement de sentiments à la fois et si différents

« Vous voulez dire quoi ?

« Et bien c'est à la fois beaucoup de stress, la haine envers son kidnappeur, l'amitié avec les collègues et la peur de perdre Nick, la peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime et puis la joie de l'avoir sauvé, la joie de le retrouver, et tout cet amour qui éclate au moment des retrouvailles, cet amour si …frustré et frustrant.

« Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, répondit grissom un peu gêné. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation puis : Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'au labo pour que vous repreniez votre voiture ou si vous préférez je peux vous déposer chez vous ? Peut-être vous sentez-vous trop fatiguée pour prendre le volant ?

Sara fut touchée par tant d'attention de la part de son supérieur !

« Ça ne vous dérangerez pas de me déposer chez moi ?

« Absolument pas, au contraire cela me rassurerait de vous savoir revenue à bonne destination.

« Alors merci, et Sara lui fit ce petit sourire en coin qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Arrivés devant chez Sara, grissom sortit de l'auto et fit le tour de celle-ci pour venir ouvrir la portière de sa passagère. Il se retrouvait face à elle, le silence était pesant.

« Vous voulez monter prendre un verre ?

« J'aurais volontiers accepté mais je pense qu'après toutes ces émotions il vaudrait mieux que j'aille prendre une bonne douche.

« Ok, lui répondit-elle. Alors à demain au labo.

« Comment allez vous venir au travail ? Il n'attendit pas de réponse, Je passerais vous prendre vers 8h de toute façon vous habitez sur ma route.

« ok, merci grissom, et elle se retourna et commença à marcher

« Sara, si vous avez besoin de parler, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit n'hésitez pas appelez-moi.

Elle fit un signe de la main tout en marchant et au moment de franchir la porte de son immeuble elle se retournait vers lui et dit « vous savez grissom, si j'avais été à la place de Nick, je sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup, je crois que j'aurais utilisé l'arme, après tout qu'est-ce qui me retient ici, rien. J'ai plus de famille, pas beaucoup d'ami quasi aucune vie sociale en dehors de mon boulot et je n'ai même pas trouvé quelqu'un voulant partager sa vie avec moi » sur ce elle s'engouffrât dans l'immeuble laissant grissom choqué.

Il resta immobile un bon moment, puis remontât dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Il n'arrêta pas de ressasser ce que Sara avait dit. Mon Dieu, comment pouvait elle penser à ça. Il n'endormit pas de la nuit, le choque était encore brutal que lorsque qu'on lui avait annoncé que Nick avait disparu.

Sara de son côté passa une nuit assez calme, oui la sensation que grissom l'avait prise dans ses bras lui revint mais elle avait décidé de ne pas trop s'y attarder, car ça faisait quelque mois qu'elle essayait de se détacher de lui. Après tout il l'avait repoussé plusieurs fois alors pourquoi s'obstiner à avoir quelque chose d'impossible. Et elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Grissom arrivât le lendemain à 8 h précise chez Sara, il frappât à la porte et n'attendu que quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

« Oh apparemment ma nuit a été meilleure que la votre à voir vos traits tirets. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Nick son état a changé ? demanda Sara tout d'un coup inquiète.

« Non Sara, cela n'a rien à avoir avec Nick. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, c'est avec vous qu'il y a un problème.

Sara resta muette, les yeux interrogateurs elle se demandait bien ce que son supérieur pouvait bien avoir à lui reprocher. Elle l'invitât à rentrer.

« Il faut que l'on parle et tout de suite. Sara, je…

Et voilà, vous voulez une suite ???


	3. Chapter 3

_« Sara… je…comment pouvez-vous penser que rien ne vous retient à cette vie ? J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et je n'arrive pas à concevoir que vous puissiez penser que l'on ne tient pas à vous !_

_« Grissom, sincèrement, je pense que de votre part c'est de l'ironie ! S'il y a bien une personne au labo qui m'a bien montré qu'elle ne tenait pas à moi, c'est bien vous. A chaque pas que je faisais vers vous, vous étiez prêt à partir en courant !_

_« Que vous faisiez ? _Répéta grissom_. Pourquoi utiliser le passé ? _

Sara lisait l'incompréhension dans le regard de son supérieur.

Elle était là, face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle fulminait de l'intérieur. Elle haussa le ton.

_« Je pense que vous avez été clair sur vos sentiments à mon égard. Et il est vrai que depuis quelques mois, n'ayant pas réussi à vous convaincre de mon attachement, et bien je me suis plus penchée sur le côté amical de notre relation et j'avoue que je m'en contente fort bien !_ _Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à espérer_, finit-elle dans un soupir.

_« Sara, vous espérer ?_ La réponse fusa _Mais c'est_ _moi qui vis d'espoir ! Comment pouvez-vous espérer vivre avec quelqu'un de 15 ans votre aîné ! Dans 15 ans je serais inactif et vous dans la force de l'âge. Supporterez-vous de vivre avec quelqu'un dont vous devrez vous occuper, et pire plus tard. ? Quand je serais plus vieux, et que les traces du temps marqueront mon visage supporterez-vous, vous étant si belle, si magnifique, de vous promener au bras d'un vieillard ? Que diront vos amis ? Que vous êtes insensée ! Que vous feriez mieux de vous trouver quelqu'un de jeune et de beau dont vous n'aurez pas honte. Rêvez-vous d'une vie monotone, à visiter des musées, à regarder des reportages sur les insectes le soir à la télévision au lieu de sortir et vous amuser ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de vie dont vous rêvez !_

Grissom n'en revenez d'avoir enfin su dire à Sara tout ce dont il pensait depuis plusieurs années. Il avait enfin révélé ses peurs. Oui il l'aimait et Dieu seul sait à quel point, il l'aimait assez que pour lui donner la chance d'avoir une meilleure vie que celle qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Et pour lui, c'était certainement cela la plus belle preuve d'amour !

«_ Alors c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais,_ conclut-elle. _Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de 10 ans et je viens de constater qu'apparemment vous ne savez rien de moi. Ai-je une seule fois était en retard au travail parce que j'étais sortie faire la fête avec des amis ? Ai-je seulement pris une seule nuit de congé parce que quelqu'un m'avait invitée ? Ai-je jamais refusé des heures supplémentaires ou laissé une enquête non terminée jusqu'à mon prochain service afin de pouvoir avoir une vie sociale ? Ai-je jamais mentionné le fait de sortir avec un petit ami et des autres couples d'amis pour une soirée à l'extérieur ? Non, tout ça n'est jamais arrivé pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis comme vous, quand le boulot est terminé je rentre chez moi, je ne sors jamais. Et le pire point commun que nous ayons, c'est bien que même chez moi, je vis en fonction du travail. Mes magazines sont scientifiques, mes émissions de télévision préférées sont scientifiques, même mon régime alimentaire est scientifique. Alors vous voyez je ne pense pas que je pourrais me contenter de quelqu'un de jeune et de beau, avec qui m'afficher dans la rue. Je préfère de loin à tout ça quelqu'un comme vous, avec qui je pourrais discuter pendant des heures et des nuits de sujets qui nous passionnent. Je préférerai me blottir dans vos bras le soir devant la télévision à regarder des insectes, et tant pis si mes amis n'acceptent pas mes choix, car après tout je suis la seule à décider de qui je dois être amoureuse !_

Sara n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dite, grissom avait plongé sur elle, et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées. Grissom la repoussa jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, ne lâchant pas son étreinte. Il chercha dans le dos de Sara à ouvrir la porte, avec une impatience, une telle fougue dont Sara n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. En moins de 2 secondes il la plaqua sur le lit, et commença à la déshabiller. Sara qui attendait ça depuis si longtemps, commença à douter des intentions de Grissom. Ne ferait-il pas marche arrière demain quand il se sera rendu compte de son geste. Elle voulu lui parler mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle était nue et grissom était en train de parcourir son corps de baisers et de caresses. Ce qui provoqua chez Sara de petits cris d'extase.

Lorsqu'il vint en elle la première fois, il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sara prit peur, était-il en train de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, allait-il tout arrêter ????

« _Je veux garder l'image de ton visage heureux en ce moment à tout jamais dans mon esprit, je veux graver à tout jamais cette sensation de toi m'appartenant complètement à tout jamais dans mon cœur_ » lui dit-il, ce qui ébranla complètement Sara , qui pour toute réponse recommença à l'embrasser.

Leurs ébats furent passionnés, ils étaient heureux. Sara venait de découvrir un Grissom dont elle ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence. Oui, elle le savait passionné par son travail, mais bien des situations lui avaient montré qu'au point de vue relations humaines Grissom était loin d'être un spécialiste.

Le sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres, elle était heureuse et plus que jamais amoureuse.

Mais demain, quand il se réveillera pensera-t-il toujours à ça ? Ne prendra-t-il pas peur ??????

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

« _Bonjour,_ fit Sara.

Grissom tira les draps sur son corps, un peu gêné par sa nudité. Après tout, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de se réveiller auprès d'une femme.

« _Tu étais moins timide hier soir_ ! Rigola-t'elle. _Tu as bien dormi ? _demanda Sara qui ne cessait de regarder Grissom en train de se réveiller doucement.

« _Oui, merci. Et toi _? Lui répondit-il

_« Très peu mais très bien, et concernant cette nuit je tiens à te dire que c'était complètement magique. Inattendu, j'ai failli dire inespéré pour moi, mais Gil je ne te savais aussi passionné ! _Son débit de paroles était très rapide, en fait elle était à la fois anxieuse et excitée parce qui lui arrivait. _Puisqu'Ecklie nous a donné quelques jours pour récupérer, on pourrait peut-être passer du temps ensemble, se faire un resto ou un musée. Passer ces quelques jours avec toi sera un réel plaisir, ou si tu veux on peut rester au lit, j'ai plein de choses à découvrir de toi sur ce point là_.

« _Sara, je …,_ grissom avait un peu rougit à la dernière proposition_, tu l'as dit toi-même cette situation est inattendue. Je ne regrette absolument rien mais on devrait y aller doucement, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas sortir d'ici avec toi mais je pense que c'est prématuré. Je pense même qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire aux autres membres de l'équipe de ce qui s'est passé._

« _Ce qui s'est passé ou ce qui passe ? Parce que c'est totalement différent grissom !_ Sara avait changé de ton, elle avait dit cela sèchement.

_« Du temps Sara c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_« 6 ans c'est pas suffisant ???? Ok je crois que j'ai compris, je vais prendre une douche, tu connais la sortie. Et elle se leva du lit, le contourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain_. Tout cela elle le fit nue. Et ce volontairement, juste pour que grissom puisse la voir et déjà regretter l'éloignement de son corps si jeune, si beau.

Grissom ne fut pas choqué, au contraire, il savait comment Sara pouvait réagir quand elle était blessée. Il fut même obligé d'essayer de penser à autre chose car à la vue du corps de Sara, son envie d'elle était encore plus forte que la veille au soir.

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, et ça lui faisait mal. Ne pouvant se résoudre à penser à autre chose qu'à cette nuit, il la rejoignit sous la douche.

Ce qui une fois de plus surpris Sara !

_« J'étais persuadée que tu allais partir !_

_«Je t'ai dit qu'il me fallait du temps, et non pas que je regrettais ce qui c'est passé, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! _Il la retournait, le dos de Sara appuyé contre son torse il lui chuchota_ « tu es magnifique »_.

Il venait de découvrir en plein jour ce corps nu qu'il avait depuis tant d'années désiré. Bien sur il avait imaginé plus d'une fois le bonheur qu'il aurait éprouvé à lui faire l'amour, mais la réalité était au-delà de ses espérances. Le grissom qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire, ce personnage si mystérieux, se défendant de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour les personnes qui le touchaient, avait littéralement explosé la nuit dernière, et de quelle manière ! La plus belle qui soit…l'amour. Tout ce contre il avait toujours lutté avait disparu cette nuit. En fait, il s'était perdu dans les bras de Sara, mais Dieu seul sait à quel point c'était merveilleux.

Ils firent l'amour sous la douche, Sara était toujours aussi surprise par la personne qu'elle découvrait.

Après ce moment d'intimité, Sara sortit de la douche, se prépara et alla vers la cuisine pour préparer du café. Grissom resta seul dans la salle de bain, ressassant les paroles qu'il allait dire à Sara pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne regrettait par leur nuit.

_« Hmm ça sent bon le café. _Il s'assit en face d'elle, un peu crispé, il ne cessait de regarder le fond de sa tasse. _Je voulais te dire que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on n'en parle pas au labo. Loin de moi l'idée de te repousser, mais étant ton supérieur, je pense que ce serait plus simple s'ils n'étaient pas au courant. En plus Ecklie en profiterait certainement pour me virer, il avait déjà scindé l'équipe, je ne veux pas lui donner une occasion de me renvoyer Et pour les autres, quand le moment sera venu on leur dira. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un que l'on peut effacer comme ça de sa mémoire, et encore moins ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Mais laisses nous le temps de nous découvrir l'un l'autre._

_« D'accord, mais à une condition, on passe la soirée ensemble Je voudrais passer cet après-midi à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Nick, et après si tu veux on se retrouve ici ou chez toi._

_« Ok pour ma maison, mais Sara du temps s'il te plait !_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas arriver avec mes valises et ma brosse à dents. D'ailleurs je n'apporterais même pas de pyjama, si ça te tente…._

Voilà, allez une suite bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais commencé cette fic sur base de « grave danger » et la manière dont je pensais que Grissom et Sara s'étaient rapprochés. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de donner une orientation plus basée sur mon imagination, et donc de m'éloigner un peu de la story line de la série.

_« Siddle, j'écoute._

_« Sara, c'est Cath. Je sais que tu ne devais pas travailler cette nuit mais on a une disparition et le plan Amber a été déclenché, je suis déjà dessus avec les garçons, mais on nous a appelé aussi pour un meurtre, on a besoin de toute l'équipe._

_« Ok, je serais là dans une demi-heure._

_« Je m'excuse de te déranger, t'avais peut-être quelque chose de prévu ?_

_« Pas grave, je venais juste de rentrer et je comptais regarder le reportage sur les insectes à la chaîne scientifique .Je crois que le sujet de ce soir c'était sur les ermites. _

_« Fais attention on dirait que grissom déteins sur toi, si tu continues tu vas finir comme lui, seule à parler à une araignée._

_« Tu crois pas si bien dire_

_« De toute façon tu pourras lui demander qu'il t'explique l'émission je suis sûre qu'il l'a déjà vu des dizaines de fois, je vais l'appeler aussi pour l'enquête._

_« Ok. On se voit tantôt._

Sara raccrocha, fit un petit sourire à grissom quand son gsm sonna.

_« Je parie que c'est cath. Si je gagne tu me dois un dîner_

_«Je te pensais plus subtile, sara. Je croyais que tu allais me proposer un petit déjeuner._

_« Grissom_

_« C'est cath, on a besoin de vous au labo, deux cas à gérer et le temps que se mette en place la nouvelle organisation, j'ai rappelé toute l'équipe._

_« Ok, j'arrive de toute façon l'émission de ce soir sur les insectes n'était pas intéressante._

Sara lui donna un coup de coude.

_« Ok, et bien tu n'auras qu'à faire équipe avec Sara elle voulait justement regarder ce programme. Tu lui expliqueras, je suis sûre qu'elle boira tes paroles, comme d'habitude. _

_« Ok, je ferais équipe avec elle. A tantôt._

_« Tu feras équipe avec qui ? _Lui demanda Sara qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever sa veste en arrivant chez grissom.

_« Avec Sofia ! Elle a demandé à travailler expressément avec moi. Et comme j'adore toujours apprendre d'autre manière de voir le métier, ce sera avec plaisir._

_« Ok, t'as gagné. Et bien, pour ma part ce sera un réel plaisir de travailler avec Greg, et je pense bien lui proposer le petit déjeuner. Je suis certaine qu'il en sera ravi._

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, blessée par la remarque de son amant.

Grissom la rattrapa par la taille, et la serra contre son torse.

_« Hmm, jalouse ????_

_« Qui moi ? jamais ! En plus je n'ai rien à envier à sofia._

_« T'es sure ??? Avec sa belle chevelure blonde ! En tout cas ce soir, je travaillerais avec la plus attirante de vous deux._

_« Allez, c'est bon j'en ai assez entendu, j'ai un beau et jeune scientifique qui m'attend. A plus tard._

Sara sortit de chez grissom, vexée par ses paroles. Elle alla directement au labo car elle gardait toujours son équipement dans sa voiture.

« _Salut tout le monde_, lacha-t'elle en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

_« Bien nous n'attendons plus que grissom pour commencer_, dit catherine.

_« Ah Greg, je voulais te voir._ Sara s'était assise à côté de lui.

Grissom entra à son tour dans la salle

_« Ça te dirait un petit déjeuner après notre service, juste toi et moi._ Demanda Sara à Greg, médusé par le ton provocateur qu'elle avait pris.

_« Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible Sara,_ lui dit grissom. _J'ai besoin de toute l'équipe pour ces 2 affaires et nous risquons fort de devoir enchaîner deux services d'affiler. Je vous signale qu'un enfant a disparu et qu'un corps attend dans la nature. Donc je pense fort que nous n'aurons pas fini avant au moins demain le dîner. Et je crois, Sara, que vous m'aviez déjà demandé votre soirée de demain pour un rendez-vous important._

« _Pourquoi vous cassez toujours mes rêves, boss ? _Demanda Greg._ Désolé ma belle on remet ça à une autre fois_

_«Allez tout le monde en route. Sara avec moi en voiture, dites merci à cath, à ce qu'il parait je dois vous parler d'insectes ! _Ironisa-t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sara regarda grissom avec un petit sourire. Il l'avait bien eu, et de plus il venait de lui faire un beau compliment. _« Ce soir, je travaillerais avec la plus attirante des 2 »_

S'ils n'avaient pas été en public, elle lui aurait volontiers glissait un mot gentil à l'oreille.

Elle ne fit mine de rien, au contraire, elle se retourna vers sa collègue et lui dit en serrant les dents « _merci Cath, je te revaudrais ça ! »_

Sara assise dans la voiture de grissom souriait légèrement en pensant à la réflexion de grissom, il la trouvait attirante. Bien sur depuis le nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, elle savait bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais grissom était à présent son amant, et lui qui avant était gêné à la moindre allusion, se montrait à présent être un homme …coquin.

Elle détourna son regard vers lui et son sourire se brisa. Grissom avait l'air pensif, un peu énervé même.

« Griss, quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Hmm ?

« Je te demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu as l'air tellement sérieux !

« Je croyais que mon âge et mon apparence ne te souciait guère ?

« Bien sur que non pourquoi cette question ?

« Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de Greg en disant jeune et beau scientifique, et moi je suis quoi ?

« Griss j'ai mis 10 ans pour que tu me regardes autrement qu'en tant que collègue, je vais pas changer d'avis maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi !

« Alors pourquoi à la première occasion tu invites Greg alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il attend plus de toi qu'une simple amitié ?

« Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, griss. Juste te montrer que toi aussi tu pouvais être jaloux.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! J'ai juste un peu peur.

« Ne t'inquiétes pas, d'ailleurs demain j'irais dîner avec le plus attirant de vous 2.

Grissom sourit à cette allusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours défilèrent doucement et la symbiose entre sara et grissom était toujours présente. BIEN SUR au labo ils faisaient moins souvent équipe puisqu'Ecklie avait reformé le groupe. Mais cette situation avait favorisé leur histoire. Grissom découvrait peu à peu qu'il était dépendant de sara. Et que le matin venu, quand leurs services respectifs étaient terminés, ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre le besoin irrévocable de se voir, de se sentir, se toucher.

Grissom s'était révélé être un amant doux mais passionné. Sara pouvait enfin lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, et ne se lassait pas de lui répéter à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Des habitudes s'étaient lentement installées, quand le service était terminé, ils se retrouvaient chez grissom pour déjeuner et décompresser un peu. Ils discutaient de leurs affaires, échangeant leur point de vue. Ce qui au départ devait peut-être leur poser problème, se révéla être un atout. En plus d'être en parfaite harmonie d'un point de vue intime, ils l'étaient aussi professionnellement. Si l'un des deux manquait de discernement ou de perspicacité sur un cas l'autre lui venait directement en aide.

Et cela se terminait presque inlassablement de la même manière, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre, avant que Sara ne retourne dans son appartement afin de se reposer avant le prochain service.

Plus d'une fois Grissom avait voulu lui demander de rester. Mais si elle restait aurait 'il été capable de simplement dormir à ces cotés ? Après tout 10 ans d'attente ne pouvaient se combler en quelque mois !

Et Sara avec ce corps si merveilleux, comment pouvait-elle rester sans qu'il ne soit tenté ! De plus en plus souvent, l'idée de vivre avec elle lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais comme pour tout engagement personnel, Grissom avait peur.

Leurs vies étaient donc réglées ainsi. Et Sara n'osait perturber ce paradis. Elle voulait laisser à Grissom le temps de s'habituer à cette situation, et le temps ferait le reste. A un moment ou un autre il faudrait bien qu'ils parlent d'une probable évolution de leur couple.

Sara était heureuse et sereine. Au labo, l'ambiance était meilleure, les événements avec Nick en étaient certainement la cause principale, en tout cas c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Nul ne se doutait de l'histoire d'Amour que vivait leur supérieur. Grissom restait égal à lui-même, enfin presque.

Un soir, lors des assignations, Grissom forma les équipes comme suit : Warrick et Catherine sur un meurtre dans une ruelle, certainement une histoire de règlement de compte entre gangs, Nick et Sara sur un cambriolage dans le quartier des villas, et lui-même et Greg sur un corps en décomposition retrouvé dans le dessert.

Leurs affaires furent réglées durant leurs services, Cath et warrick ne s'étant pas trompés sur le règlement de compte. Nick et Sara ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps non plus pour découvrir que le voleur était en fait l'agent de sécurité du quartier.

Grissom et greg mirent un peu plus de temps, ils durent même enchaîner avec la journée suivante. Encore sur la scène de crime au petit matin, grissom appela sara pour lui dire que si elle voulait, elle pouvait passer chez lui et l'y attendre. Sara refusa l'invitation et lui signala, à juste titre, qu'elle ne disposait pas des clefs, et donc qu'il lui serait impossible de rentrer.

« Excellente constatation madame l'experte, une lacune qu'il faudra combler ! On se voit tantôt alors, répondit Grissom.

Grissom rentra chez lui vers 15h30, et la première chose qu'il fut, était de téléphoner à Sara

« Siddle.

« Sara, c'est moi. Je ne te réveille pas

« Non à vrai dire je sors de ma douche, répondit sara

« Ça te dirait de passer un peu chez moi avant notre prochain service ?

« Comme tu veux gil, mais tu viens juste de rentrer, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu te reposes. 48 heures d'affiler tu dois être épuisé !

« J'ai envie de te voir Sara. Mais peut-être que toi non, tu as prévu autre chose ?

« Absolument pas, je finis de me préparer, comme ça je partirai directement de chez toi pour le labo et j'arrive, a tantôt.

« Ok, je t'attends.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sara franchi le pas de la porte de chez Grissom. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que des bras accueillant lui encerclèrent la taille.

« Et bien ça c'est un accueil ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point, demanda Sara

« Oh non pas à ce point ! Lui dit grissom. Je vais te montrer à quel point exactement, sur ce il la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Gil t'es sur que tu as encore assez de force pour ça ?

« Je vais te montrer que je suis encore pleine forme quand il s'agit de dépenser de l'énergie avec toi.

Ils firent l'amour une fois de plus passionnément. Oui vraiment Sara ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour avoir l'homme de ses rêves. Parfois elle se remémorait leur première rencontre. Elle avait su au premier regard que c'était lui. Et que plus jamais elle ne voudrait quelqu'un d'autre.

Du côté de Grissom les sentiments avaient naquis plus progressivement. Au départ il avait été ébloui par cette scientifique, c'est pour cela que lors de l'affaire d'Holly Gibbs il avait fait appel à Sara. Il savait au combien elle était sérieuse et dévouée à son travail. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait proposé à Sara la place laissée vacante par le décès d'Holly.

Sara avait eu du mal à se faire accepter par les autres, et c'est pourquoi Grissom travaillait presque exclusivement avec elle au début. Et à chaque nouvelle enquête, il était épaté par les talents de Sara. Cette fille avait vraiment tout pour elle. Et c'est comme ça que doucement, les sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers elle, étaient nés.

Les années passèrent et ça simple attirance s'était peu à peu transformer en véritable amour, mais gil savait, non, supposait, que leur amour était impossible. Il avait tout simplement peur de la perdre avant même de l'avoir eu.

C'est vrai, cette histoire entre sara et hank l'avait bien chagriné, mais surtout c'est à cette époque qu'il avait découvert le sentiment de jalousie. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien envié aux autres, qui vivait le plus simplement possible, découvrait qu'il devrait certainement, un jour ou l'autre, devoir la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela il ne le supportait pas.

« Sara, ça te dirai de ….enfin de ….il marqua un temps d'arrêt

« De quoi, gil ? N'aie pas peur je ne risque pas de te mordre. Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble, tu devrais moins me craindre maintenant ! Elle sourit à cette remarque

« Je sais sara. Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas grave, prends ton temps. Il va falloir que j'y aille, si je suis en retard mon supérieur risque de me le faire payer.

« Ah oui ? Et tu penses qu'il aimerait te faire subir quel châtiment ?

« Personnellement j'aimerais assez qu'il me réclame un duel corps à corps mais je sais pas si l'homme avec qui je partage ma vie apprécierait !

« À mon avis miss siddle je crois que votre supérieur ET l'heureux élu de votre cœur seraient tout à fait d'accord pour cette solution. D'ailleurs je leurs soumettrais l'idée !

« Daccord, fais donc ça. Mais maintenant il faut vraiment que j'y aille, en plus il ne faut pas que l'on arrive en même temps, n'oublions pas que nous travaillons avec des experts !

« Oui tu parles d'expert, il va falloir que je sois plus vigilant à l'avenir en faisant les évaluations ! Parce que pour des enquêteurs ils ne sont pas très doués pour nous découvrir ! Et pourtant, j'ose dire que grâce à moi tu as un merveilleux sourire accroché quasi en permanence sur tes magnifiques lèvres, dont là tout de suite j'ai une folle envie d'embrasser !

« N'hésites pas alors, car je devrais me tenir loin de toi pendant plus de 12 heures !

Sara arriva la première au labo. Seul Greg était présent dans la salle de réunion.

« Salut, lui dit-elle

« Salut, belle demoiselle. Seule ce soir ?

«Comme d'habitude pourquoi ?

«Apparemment tous les autres sont en retard, enfin on est bien à l'avance ! Ça te dirait sara d'aller boire un verre tantôt après le service.

« Je sais pas Greg, faut voir avec les autres.

« Non je pensais nous, juste toi et moi seuls au monde avec une tequila

« Pourquoi juste vous et sara seuls au monde ? demanda grissom qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

« Rien, grissom, je proposais juste à cette ravissante jeune fille de passer un merveilleux moment en ma compagnie. Mais vous êtes arrivé et je n'ai pas eu ma réponse !

« Vous avez raison Greg, cette ravissante jeune fille ne vous a pas donné sa réponse, et je crois que c'est ce que nous attendons. Alors sara ?

« Je sais pas, en fait je crois que c'est la tequila qui ne me tente pas de trop, répondit-elle en souriant le regard plongé dans celui de grissom.

Celui-ci fit mine de s'étrangler.

« Ça veut dire que pour autre chose qu'une tequila tu es partante ? demanda Greg enthousiaste. Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi, je te ferais goûter des boissons typiquement scandinaves tu verras un délice, lui dit-il en se rapprochant de sara

Celle-ci voyant que la situation commençait à agacer Grissom coupa court.

« C'est bien gentil Greg, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu après le service, et c'est typiquement américain, mais je ne m'en lasse pas. A vrai dire j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

Grissom sentit qu'il commençait à rougir, et plongea la tête dans un dossier en attendant l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe.


	7. Chapter 7

_« Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut commencer. Nick et Catherine, un cambriolage dans la bijouterie du caesar palace, warrick et sara un accident sur la bretelle d'autoroute il semblerait que ce soit tout sauf accidentel. Greg vous resterez au labo et moi j'ai de la paperasserie en retard._

_« Grissom, je m'excuse mais j'avais cru comprendre, il y a quelques semaines, que vous vouliez que je fasse équipe avec Greg sur le terrain. J'étais censée lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. Alors pourquoi le laisser au labo ? Ca fait 2 affaires de suite que vous ne le mettez pas avec moi ! Il n'a qu'à nous accompagner !_

_« Sara, je pense, non je suis sûr, être votre superviseur ! Et par conséquent, je décide seul des affectations. Celles-ci ne portent pas à discussion. Sur ce, bon travail à tous !_

Le ton de grissom avait était froid et son regard glacial. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec sara ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour qu'il soit d'un coup si désagréable !

Tous les membres de l'équipe sortirent de la salle de réunion, grissom en premier. Sara tenta de le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne son bureau

_« Grissom je pourrais vous parler 2 minutes dans votre bureau ?_

_« Sara je pense avoir été clair, de plus j'ai du travail et je pense vous avoir assigné une_ _enquête._ Lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune discussion.

Sara rebroussa donc chemin, la mine déconfite, et rejoignit Warrick dans son SUV.

_« Le boss a encore l'air fâché avec toi ! Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous, j'avais cru que les tensions étaient oubliées !_

_« Tu sais warrick, avec grissom on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser. _

Le trajet se passa en silence, Sara réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour vexer ainsi son amant. Oui, vu l'attitude qu'il avait eu, il n'avait pas vraiment agi en tant que superviseur, mais les sentiments personnels avaient bien pris le pas sur ses fonctions.

Elle était profondément déçue par la décision de son supérieur, elle prenait vraiment à cœur son rôle de mentor pour greg. Il est vrai qu'au départ quand grissom lui avait demandé de veiller sur Greg, Sara avait hésité. Prétextant qu'elle était loin d'être la personne idéale, mais chemin faisant, et avec beaucoup de perspicacité, grissom avait réussi à lui donner confiance en elle. Et surtout en ses talents d'enquêtrice. Mais comment apprendre le métier à Greg s'il devait rester au labo ????

_« Salut, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_ demanda warrick à l'adresse de Brass

_« Salut les jeunes ! La première voiture, la Honda, s'engage sur la bande de droit pour sortir de l'autoroute, jusque là pas de problème, et l'autre voiture, la Toyota se déporte à la dernière seconde sur la droite et vient littéralement pousser la Honda contre les balustrades. Résultat la conductrice de la Honda a été complètement écrasée et tuée sur le coup. La conductrice de la Toyota a disparu dans la nature._

_« Ok à nous de jouer Sara tu es prête ?_

«_ Hey Sara tu es prête ?_ Redemanda warrick

_« Excuses moi warrick je pensais à autre chose !_

_« Laisses tomber si tu pensais encore à grissom, il s'est certainement fait piquer par une de ses bestioles avant de venir au boulot._

Sara sourit à cette remarque. Mais le doute l'avait envahit, et elle était persuader qu'elle avait du faire ou dire quelque chose qui avait contrarié grissom.

_« Tu prends la Honda et moi la Toyota ça te va ?_ demanda warrick.

_« Ok, tu sais pourquoi grissom me met toujours sur les cas avec des voitures ?_

_« Non ma belle, peut-être qu'il te trouve super attirante en salopette bleue !_

_« Très drôle, allez au boulot on a intérêt à se dépêcher vu les nuages qui arrivent, on ferait mieux de bien prendre les clichés des positions des voitures et de bien faire les plans. Ensuite on les fera ramener au labo. _

_« Ok._

Une heure plus tard, leur travail extérieur était terminé et les dépanneuses embarquèrent les 2 autos.

Sara traversa les couloirs du labo, et avant de se diriger vers le garage pour examiner l'intérieur des voitures, elle fit un détour par le labo ADN pour voir greg.

« _Salut, _dit Sara

« _Salut_, fit Greg la mine assombrie.

«_ Oula ! On peut pas dire que t'es en forme !_ Repris Sara

_« Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois rester ici. En plus pour le moment personne ne m'a encore apporté d'éléments à analyser. Apparemment cath et Nick ont quelques difficultés avec leur affaire._

_« Ne t'inquiétes pas Greg, nous non plus nous ne sommes pas devenu csi niveau 3 en quelques mois._

_« Oui, mais avoue quand même sara que c'est pas en m'enfermant ici que je vais beaucoup apprendre._

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'en parlerais avec grissom_

_« Il a mangé du lion aujourd'hui, il ne me lance que des regards noirs. En plus, il est déjà passé plusieurs fois devant ce bureau. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe !_

_« Arrête tes histoires_, répondit sara en rigolant.

_« Sara je suppose que si vous êtes ici en train de rire avec Greg, c'est que votre affaire est bouclée ? Alors accident ou meurtre ? Vous avez le ou la coupable ?_ demanda d'une traite grissom

_« Non l'affaire n'est pas résolue. Mais selon les témoins, ils ont vu une femme s'enfuir de la toyota. J'allais justement rejoindre warrick au garage._

_« C'est ça, faites donc ça, et laissez Greg travailler,_ repris grissom.

Sara était de plus en plus perplexe face à l'attitude de grissom. Elle alla donc rejoindre warrick et ils travaillèrent tous les deux en silence.

Après avoir passé les 2 voitures au peigne fin durant toute la nuit, warrick et Sara passèrent déposer leurs indices à greg.

Warrick avait trouvé une seule goûte de sang dans la toyota. Avec un peu de chance, Greg retrouverait l'identité de la personne.

_« Sara ça te dirait d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi en face, de toute façon on doit attendre que Greg ait les résultats. Il n'aura qu'à nous biper. _

_« Ok warrick, je passe prendre ma veste dans mon casier et je te rejoins. Tu peux déjà y aller, et commander pour moi comme d'habitude. Merci_

Warrick se dirigea donc vers le dîner en face du labo. Il fut étonné d'y trouver grissom accoudé au comptoir, le regard plongé dans une tasse de café.

_« Salut grissom._

_« Ah warrick c'est vous. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi._

_« Non merci, mais vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous on va se mettre à une table._

_« Vous ?_

_« Oui, Sara va me rejoindre dans quelques minutes. On attend les résultats ADN pour le sang dans l'auto. _

_« Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense avoir été un peu sec ce matin avec elle. Elle ne doit pas avoir envie de me voir J'en suis désolé._

_« Ah lala, les femmes ! Quand on est tout seul, elles nous manquent, et quand on en a une on voudrait être célibataire ! N'est-ce pas boss ?_

_« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?_

_« Pour rien, juste qu'en ce moment c'est pas le top dans ma vie privée. Ah voilà Sara_

_« Tu as commandé ?_ demanda Sara à l'attention de warrick sans même un regard adressé à grissom

_« Oui, on peut s'installer à une table, alors grissom vous vous décidez ?_

_« Décider pour quoi ?_ demanda Sara

_« Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

_« Non, pas du tout, ça nous permettra de vous présenter ce qu'on a déjà constaté sur notre affaire._

_« Bien alors j'accepte volontiers votre invitation._

Sara s'assit la première sur la banquette, elle aimait être prêt de la fenêtre. Warrick s'installa en face d'elle, et grissom marqua un temps d'hésitation. Puis se décida et se mit à coté de sara.

_« On va encore finir tard avec cette enquête,_ dit warrick

_« Oui, ta femme va encore râler, à moins qu'elle ne travaille aussi aujourd'hui ?_ demanda sara.

_« Votre femme ?_ fit grissom, surpris.

_« Oui, warrick s'est marié il y a peu, avec une ravissante jeune doctoresse. Prénommée Tina._ Répondit Sara

_« Je ne savais pas,_ dit grissom.

_« Après l'enlèvement de Nick, j'ai vu les choses différemment et je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'avance, et qu'il était temps que je fonde une famille. C'est pour ça que je disais tantôt qu'avec les femmes ce n'est pas toujours facile. Quand t'es tout seul, et que tu rentres chez toi après une dure journée de boulot avec des cadavres, tu aimes retrouver quelqu'un qui t'accueilles chaleureusement. Mais ma femme a des fois du mal à accepter mes horaires. Alors parfois, il m'arrive de penser que le célibat aussi c'est bien. L'idéal serait de trouver quelqu'un qui fasse le même boulot que moi, pour qu'elle comprenne ce que l'on vit toutes les nuits._ Déclara warrick

_« tu sais warrick, c'est peut-être pas non plus la situation idéale. Je pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution, car des divergences d'opinion tu en auras toujours autant, et peut-être même pire. Des fois je me dis que je suis vraiment heureuse d'être célibataire !_ Lança sara

A cette réflexion, grissom passa sa main en dessous de la table et voulu saisir celle de sara. Mais au contact des doigts Sara retira la sienne.

Grissom avait le visage de plus en plus triste.

_« Ça va pas boss ?_ demanda warrick

_« Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi_, lui répondit-il.

_« Oui, vous avez de la chance vous, votre copine ne vous embête pas,_ ironisa warrick

_« Ma copine ? _s'étrangla grissom

_« Oui, votre tarentule, elle ne vous fait jamais de reproche_ ! Rigola warrick

_« Vous avez raison warrick, je vais vous laisser. On se voit tantôt parce que je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêts de finir, donc à ce soir._ Fit grissom en regardant tristement sara.

A ce moment le biper de Sara et celui de warrick se mirent en route.

_« Ah, enfin du nouveau pour notre enquête c'est greg. On aura peut-être fini plutôt que ce que l'on espérait !_ Lâcha warrick

_« Oui ça serait la bonne nouvelle de la journée car j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer dans mon appartement prendre une bonne douche et me reposer_, ditSara le regard noir plongé dans celui de grissom.

_« Bien alors à ce soir vous deux,_ repris grissom en s'en allant nonchalamment. Il avait compris que sara lui en voulait et qu'elle ne désirait pas le voir après son service.

_« A tantôt boss._


	8. Chapter 8

_« Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone_, demanda warrick qui commencé à être agacé par le portable de Sara

_« Non je n'en ai pas envie, et franchement je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps avec cette affaire._

_« Oh, je vois !_

_« Tu vois quoi warrick ?_ demanda Sara qui était plongée sur son ordinateur.

_« Je vois que nous avons déjà fait plus de 7 heures supplémentaires, et ma femme ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois pour savoir à quelle heure j'allais rentrer. Donc j'en déduis que tu as peut-être une nouvelle relation et que ton amoureux s'impatiente de te voir ! Ca fait 4 fois que ton téléphone sonne et que tu ne veux pas répondre_, rigola warrick

_« Mauvaise déduction, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je suis célibataire. Concentre toi un peu sur les résultats !_

_« Bien chef ! Sara, apparemment le sang retrouvé dans l'auto appartiendrait à quelqu'un de non fiché dans le central, mais il y a des points communs avec une certaine Emily Jones, qui elle est fichée pour avoir été prise dans le début des années 70 avec du haschich sur elle. Vu la date de naissance de cette Jones, je pencherais pour qu'elle soit la mère de cette personne._

_« Ok on va vérifier_. Dit sara_. Je suis en train de chercher l'identification du propriétaire de la Toyota par rapport à son numéro de châssis, et devine quoi ?_

_« La proprio s'appelle Jones ? _

_« Bien vu ! Et de plus, il semblerait que madame Jones vive dans le même quartier que notre_ _victime ! A ton avis, coïncidence_ ??? Demanda Sara

_« Dans une ville aussi grande que Las Vegas, tu rigoles je suppose !_

_« Mais quel pourrait être le mobile ?_ S'interrogea Sara

_« Je sais pas, mais si je buvais une bonne tasse de café j'y verrais peut-être un peu plus clair ! Tu viens avec moi on discutera dans la salle de repos._ Proposa warrick

_« Je te suis._

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés de voir grissom attablé avec un rapport dans les mains.

_« Vous ne deviez pas rentrer chez vous ?_ demanda warrick

_« Si mais quelque chose me tracassait, et je ne savais pas me reposer. J'ai donc préféré revenir pour tirer ça au clair. Et votre affaire, elle avance ?_ demanda en regardant Sara. Il espérait en vain un signe ou une attention de sa part montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Mais apparemment, c'était peine perdue.

_« Je crois qu'on peut dire que oui. On a découvert que la conductrice de la Toyota était une certaine madame Jones, et qu'elle vivait dans le même quartier que la victime. _Repris warrick

_« Etrange coïncidence ! Quel pourrait être le mobile ?_ demanda grissom

_« La jalousie,_ la réponse avait fusé de la part de Sara qui jusque là était restée appuyée contre l'armoire. Elle s'avança donc vers les 2 hommes. _Oui, la victime était une belle jeune femme la petite trentaine, très jolie, apparemment sans problème financier. Tandis que Jones, c'est une femme de plus de cinquante ans, ne faisant pas tellement attention à son apparence. Faudrait peut-être chercher du côté du mari de Jones. Moi je pense au crime passionnel. _

Grissom regardait Sara perplexe. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux en proposant sa théorie. Etait-ce lui qu'elle essayait de toucher en faisant cela ?

_« Oui mais comment expliques-tu le sang_ ? demanda warrick

_« Il peut y avoir une multitude de réponses ! D'autant plus que si tu y réfléchis bien, elle a fait ça à la hâte ! Hormis avoir repris les documents du véhicule, elle n'a même pas pensé qu'on pouvait retrouver le propriétaire par le numéro de châssis ! _répondit Sara_. Son enfant a très bien pu se blesser à un autre moment, après tout nous n'avons retrouvé qu'une seule goutte de sang ! Et vous grissom, vous en pensez quoi de la jalousie ? _demanda-t-elle ironiquement

_« Et bien, je dirais que c'est un sentiment qui à petite dose peut-être perçu pour une marque d'amour. Mais à trop grande échelle, je pense que cela signifie que la personne jalouse est en manque de confiance personnelle. Et que certaines personnes ayant parfois lutté toute une vie pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, peuvent vouloir absolument garder cette chose uniquement pour eux. C'est comme leur trésor, ils ne veulent pas le partager._ Il dit cela en regardant Sara droit dans les yeux.

Le silence s'installa, warrick sentant que la tension recommencer à monter entre ses 2 collègues se racla la gorge.

_« Oui, votre théorie se tient Sara_, répondit grissom. _A vous de prouver avec les faits !_

_« Bon et bien on y retourne, on va essayer de voir du côté de monsieur Jones alors. _Dit warrick en sortant de la pièce.

_« Sara, vous pourriez rester une seconde s'il vous plait j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ?_

_« Je pense, grissom, que cela pourrait bien attendre. Car comme vous me l'avait signalé hier soir quand j'ai voulu vous voir, vous m'avez assigné une enquête et comme je ne l'ai pas terminée, je n'ai pas le temps pour autre chose. _Répondit Sara sur un ton tranchant.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce le laissant seul, et encore plus anéanti que la veille.

Après avoir rencontré monsieur Jones, qui avait farouchement nié connaître la victime, Warrick et Sara obtinrent un mandat pour se rendre dans la maison de la victime. Dans la chambre de celle-ci, ils trouvèrent plusieurs indices qui indiquaient qu'elle entretenait bien une liaison avec Jones.

Celui-ci dut finir par avouer. Et sa femme, lors de l'interrogatoire rondement mené par les 2 csi, avoua elle aussi avoir surpris une conversation téléphonique entre les 2 amants. Ce qui l'avait poussé à bout, et l'avait conduit à commettre l'irréparable.

Sara et warrick bouclèrent donc leur rapport, et il était déjà plus de 2heures du matin. Ils avaient travaillés sans relâche pendant plus 30 heures.

« _Waouh, je suis crevé_, lâcha warrick en jetant le dossier sur la table. _Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi, mais ma femme est certainement en train de faire les 100 pas devant la porte et prête à m'étriper ! Et toi Sara, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_« C'est vrai que je sui épuisée aussi mais Greg m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer, et je crois que ça nous ferait du bien ! Tu nous suis ?_

_« Avec grand plaisir ! De toute façon, vu le retard que j'ai, je suis plus à une heure prés._

Ils traversèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant le labo de greg. Celui-ci était accoudé sur son bureau le regard dans le vide.

_« Hey playboy, tu viens, on t'attend !_ Cria warrick. Ce qui fit rire sara.

Grissom, dont la porte du bureau était restée ouverte, entendit les rires et décida de sortir pour voir ce qui se passait.

_« Vous avez bouclé votre enquête _? Demanda-t-il.

_« Oui chef, et c'était pas trop tôt_. Répondit greg en baillant.

_« Je suppose que vous rentrez tous chez vous ?_ demanda-t'il en se mordillant la lèvre.

_« Non,_ répondit warrick, _on va aller boire un verre pour se décontracter._

_« Et votre femme ne va pas rouspéter_ ? Surenchérit grissom

_« Si je dois rentrer pour me faire engueuler, je préfères autant d'abord aller boire un verre avec mes amis !_ Lui dit warrick

_« Pareil pour moi_, lâcha Sara s'en même s'en rendre compte !

_« Enfin je veux dire, j'ai besoin de décompresser._ Repris-t-elle aussi vite.

_« Viens ma douce, je suis le remède idéale pour te sortir tes ennuis de la tête. Et si tu veux, après je pourrais même te faire un petit massage si tu n'es pas encore assez décontractée !_ Proposa Greg en passant son bras autour du cou de Sara et en l'emmenant vers la porte de sortie. _A demain boss. La fin de la nuit risque d'être chaude !_

_« Il serait peut-être préférable que vous rentriez chez vous, après autant d'heures d'affilées ce n'est pas très prudent_. Implora presque leur superviseur.

_« Nous ne sommes plus en service, donc vous n'avez plus d'ordre à nous donner,_ trancha sara.

Grissom était vraiment en dessous de tout, et il sentit tout de suite une pointe arriver à la tempe. La migraine le guettait.

Une heure plus tard, il pris son courage à deux mains et se décida à appeler sara.

_« Siddle_

_« Sara c'est moi_

_« Oui, un problème au labo ?_

_« Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien rentrer, et si on pouvait se voir tantôt ?_

_« Je sais pas griss_

_« Votre pizza végétarienne est servie madame ! Oh excuse moi, je savais pas que tu étais au_ _téléphone,_ dit greg.

_« Pas grave Greg, c'est rien d'important._

_« C'est moi que tu traites de pas important ?Sara, tu es chez sanders ? _Sara entendit bien au son de la voix de grissom que celui-ci commençait à être agacé par la situation.

_« Non, pas exactement,_ répondit-elle

_« Tu es à ton appartement avec lui ?_

_« Oui, c'est un ami et nous avions besoin de nous détendre, alors on a décidé de se regarder un film ensemble et de se commander une pizza._

_« Ok, je vois. Je suppose que ça signifie que l'on ne peut pas se voir tout à l'heure._

_« Tu as tout compris, il falloir que je te laisse ma pizza refroidit._

_« Sara s'il te plait appelles moi quand il sera parti. Je voudrais te parler, je… Je m'excuse pour hier. J'ai étais injuste avec toi, je le regrette._

_« Contente de te l'entendre dire, à plus tard._ Et elle raccrocha

_« C'était qui ?_ demanda greg

_« Ça ne te regarde pas Greg !_

_« Hmmm un amoureux caché ? Je dois être jaloux ?_

_« Non Greg tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi avec de la jalousie !_

_« Non ma belle, impossible je sais que ton cœur m'appartient complètement. Tu ne me ferais pas un petit bisou là_. Et il montra du bout de son index ses lèvres.

_« Cours toujours Greg, je préférerais embrasser une de ses bestioles que grissom a dans son bureau plutôt que toi !_

_« Oui, ou alors tu préférerais embrasser grissom tout court._

_« Greg laisses tomber, et mets le DVD._

2 heures plus tard le film fini, Greg s'apprêtait à partir.

_« T'es sur que ça va aller ? _demanda sara. _Après tout, nous sommes tous les 2 ko, tu te sens capable de conduire ?_

_« Hey Sara siddle qui s'inquiète pour moi ! Ou alors c'est une proposition pour m'inviter à dormir petite coquine ?_

_« Tu sais parfaitement, que je ne vois en toi qu'un petit frère Greg, alors si tu dors ici c'est sur le canapé !_

_« Bon ben alors merci pour ta proposition, mais je préfère trouver un lit bien confortable. A demain sara. _

_« Tu veux dire à tantôt. Salut greg._

Après avoir refermé la porte, elle hésita un instant puis décida à empoigner le téléphone, après tout grissom s'était quand même excusé.

_« Grissom_

_« C'est moi, je te réveille ?_

_« Pas du tout, à vrai dire je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Greg est parti ?_

_« Oui à l'instant. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'appelle ?_

_« Sara j'ai envie de te voir. _

A peine avait-elle entendu la phrase de grissom, que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

_« Griss, tu permets 2 secondes je crois que Greg a oublié quelque chose, je vais lui ouvrir la porte et je te rappelles._

_« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu tu fais ici ? Greg aurait pu te voir !_

_« Impossible,_ lui répondit-il, j'ai _attendu qu'il soit au coin de la rue pour descendre de ma voiture._

_« Tu nous espionnais ?_ demanda Sara

_« Absolument pas, je mourrais d'envie de te voir, et je sais parfaitement que si je t'avais demandé pour que tu viennes chez moi tu aurais refusé._

_« Griss, je n'ai pas aimé ta réaction d'hier. Tu sais parfaitement que Greg est un ami ! Jamais je n'aurais l'idée de te tromper. Tu pourrais quand même avoir confiance en moi_

« Je sais Sara, je m'en excuse. Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais quand je vois d'autres hommes te faire les yeux doux, ça me fait mal ! Mais j'avoue que notre différence d'âge me fait peur. Je sais que maintenant ça te convient mais plus tard l'écart se fera sentir ! Si tu venais à me quitter pour quelqu'un de plus jeune je ne t'en voudrais pas.

_« Gil,_ dit Sara en passant ses bras au tour de son cou, _tu penses sincèrement que je pourrais faire une chose pareille ? J'ai bataillé 10 ans pour vous avoir docteur grissom, et crois moi je ne suis pas prête de vouloir te quitter !_

Grissom l'embrassa fougueusement, oubliant leur première dispute amoureuse. Ils finirent leur discussion dans la chambre de sara. Grissom voulant prouver à Sara à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.


End file.
